Happy Birthday!
by Florianna
Summary: CHAPTER 3...It's Ginny's birthday and things aren't going as she wants. Prequel to my other story 'This Christmas' Trying for humor in this chapter.
1. The detention

Happy Birthday  
  
Summary: It's Ginny's 16th birthday... When she blows the candles, what does she wishes for???Or rather who does she wishes for? And will her wish get fulfilled?   
Prequel to 'This Christmas' And yes it's Harry/Ginny...  
  
A.N. If any of you were wondering how Ginny and Harry started going together in my first fanfic, this is how... PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! I thrive on reviews!!!!!!   
It's true...  
A.N.2 Does anyone know when is Ginny's birthday? Anyway in this it's during the school year in autumn.  
*****  
  
Ginny Weasley was walking slowly towards her potion class in the deeper dungeons of Hogwarts. She mumbled under her breath about the injustice of having double   
potions with Snape for the class of the day on her birthday... At least it wasn't with Slytherins this year. She woudn't have been able to survive through it this   
year.. last year, she almost didn't pass her O.W.L.S last year in potions. The only way she passed was being threatened by Snape to be tutored by his best student,   
Draco Malfoy. Just thinking about it made her shivers involuntarily. The nightmare......  
  
A distant bell rang through her thoughts. Ginny looked up, startled, and dashed the rest of the way to Snape's classroom. It was her 6th year and she still missed   
the bell for the potions class. Just last week, she was late because she started daydreaming about Harry Potter, her brother's best friend. She sighed and shook her head.  
"Let's keep it for History magic..." she thought hastily.  
  
Just as she entered the class, Professor Snape looked up from his book and sneered at her. "Well, well, well, Miss Weasley. Glad you decided to appear. Second time in two   
weeks, you're late. What did I say to last time? 20 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight."  
  
Ginny blanched. She stuttered:"Sir, you c-c-c-can't. Not t-t-tonight. It's my birthday..."  
  
The look he gave her froze her in mid-speech just like a basilisk's glare might do. He stared hard and said:" That is none of my business. You should have thought of that  
before you were late to my class.. again. Besides it's even better if it's your birthday, it will make you think more than twice about being late yo my class. Anyway with   
your marks this semester, you cannot afford to slack off, Miss Weasley."   
  
With that he turned back to his book and barked to the rest of the class:"Page 300 of your books. The glamour potion... What does it do exactly?"  
  
A few people raise their hands, mostly in the Ravenclaw part class. Professor Snape glared at the Gryffindor portions of the class,which no one had their hand raised, especially   
at the small red hair in front of him. He turned back and asked the tallest brown hair in Ravenclaw at the back of the class:"It conceals the appearance the drinker by giving   
him another physical appearance. Almost like a polyjuice potion but instead of giving him or her the appearance of someone else, it gives them an all new appearance."  
"That's it Blake. Five points to Ravenclaw. Now get into groups of two and read carefully the instructions. Oh and Miss Weasley, please don't put the basilisk scale before the   
monkshood. I wouldn't want the same thing happening as last time. Unless you want to come and clean your mess up in addition to your detention tonight."  
  
Ginny turn to her friend Callista Morent sitting beside her and scowled. They both didn't forget what happened last time they tried brewing a potion fast because they had been   
delayed by Peeves. They were supposed to be brewing antidotes and they put bezoat before the unicorn powdered horn and ended doing a pink dye so long lasting that when it exploded,  
they had stayed pink for a week.  
  
The rest of the class pass without incident and when Snape pass to check the potions, Ginny and Callista held their breath hoping it was okay. Snape looked at their cauldron, looked   
at them then back at their cauldron, getting red in the face. Ginny and Callista looked at each other and then saw a little passage at the end of the page saying that he potions so be   
clear. They both looked at their cauldron and groaned. The potions was a long way to be clear: it was a dark blood red. They both closed their eyes, waiting to be yelled at by Snape.   
Suddenly the bell signaling the end of the class rang. The rest of the class filed out and Snape looked at them, loathing openly shown in his eyes:"20 points from Gryffindor each. Meet   
me here for your detention."  
  
Ginny sighed. What a way to pass your 16th birthday... Detention with Snape... oh Joy... Her brothers are never going to forgive her for not spending her birthday evening with family  
even for a reason as stupid as this one.   
  
As she made her way to History of Magic, she gave herself a small smile. Finally the reason it was worth going up this morning. No not the History of Magic class in itself but what it   
consisted of. An entire hour and half of daydream about Harry. She sighed happily. She stopped paying attention to her surroundings because she had already started daydreaming. A sudden   
jerk caused her return to reality and she noticed that she wasn't standing anymore but seeing the floor alot closer and the ceiling a lot farther away. Actually she couldn't see the ceiling,   
what she saw was two piercing green eyes topped by unruly black hair that most probably saw better days. She gasped. Harry smiled and lend out his hand to help her get up. Ginny grasped it   
tightly and pulled herself up.  
  
- So Ginny... what werre you thinking about that made you so out there??? Harry aked smiling.  
- I...uh...well..., she stammered.  
  
Suddenly, she stared at the door they just stopped infront.   
  
"Well, I guess that's your stop then. I'll leave you here and see you tonight. Happy Birthday!!!" Harry said before leaving.  
  
Ginny stared at him and tears welled up in her eyes: "I'm gonna kill Snape. I swear."  
  
As History of magic passed by, she couldn't even concentrate on her favorite pass-time, the only thing she could think of was ways to torture snape without actually using any Unforgivable curses   
and without it being traced back to her. Finally, luch time came and she shuffle to the Great Hall to wallow in self pity without showing it to her brothers. She must find a reason for them to hold   
her birthday party another day.   
  
She finally came in the Hall and at the Gryffindor table, her brothers, Hermion and Harry started singing 'Happy birthday' as soon as she came in the Hall. Her eyes filled with tears. She neared the   
table and as all the people there started taking about the party tonight, she started crying again and ran from the Hall. Ron stared at Harry and Hermione:"What happened?" They both shrugged and   
Hermione ran after her.  
  
*****   
  
A.N. Sorry if it wasn't that long. There will be one two chapters more and on the next chapters we will see the detention and what happened for the birthday party... The romance will prbably start at   
the end of the next chapter and will carry it out through the thrid and last chapter  
  
For those who read my furst fanfic 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' check the author's bio for news about it.  
  
PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD FINISH THIS!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The revenge

Happy Birthday chapter 2- Revenge is sweet  
  
A.N. I am so so so so sorry... Due to unfortunate circumstances ( where the  
heck was my muse???) I have been unable to update much of my stories. This is  
also due to the fact that nobody seems to like my stories... except my brother  
that is and he doesn't count. Oh and my friend, thank you!!!!!  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think of this story. I beg you to give me  
feedback... good or bad... I don't care. I just want to know that people read  
it.  
Well now that that's off my chest. Thank you if you're reading and Thank you to  
the two reviewers!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I am just a poor student who works only during the summer. I own  
nada. If I would I would be publishing the 5th one by now... Please don't  
sue. You won't get much out of it anyway. These characters belongs to the  
Goddess that is J.K. Rowling.   
  
On with the show... or story... which ever you like...  
*****  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. Whatever was wrong Hermione  
was going to find out. But they were still wondering what had caused Ginny to  
run off like that. They had only wished her a Happy Birthday...  
  
- Umm, excuse me, said a voice just behind Harry.  
- Yes? asked Ron.  
- Well I couldn't help overhearing your conversation about Ginny and I think I  
can help you, said her friend, Callista  
- What happen to her?  
- This morning we had a potion class. For the third time this semester she was  
barely 5 minutes late. Because of her mark in Potion, Professor Snape told her  
off and gave her detention this evening. When she told him it was her birthday  
and she couldn't, he answered that it was even better because now she would  
think twice before arriving late for his class. And then he gave her a longer  
detention because of our potion, said Callista  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. Ron growled and stood up, already ready to  
go tell Snape off. But Harry grabbed is arm and said to him: "Wait until Fred  
and George arrives this afternoon. We'll all get our revenge."  
  
Ron nodded and sat down in a huff.   
  
Just as they were leaving the Great Hall, Ginny and Hermione came barreling in  
ready to shove food in their mouth in the 10 minutes before class began. The  
boys stopped them and handed them food they had kept for them to eat while they  
were heading to class.  
  
In the afternoon they had History of Magic and Transfiguration. In History of  
Magic, Professor Binns, who barely recalled the name of his students, didn't  
even notice how distracted Ron was, but Professor McGonagal did. He had to  
plead his case twice to make sure he didn't have detention that night.  
  
At the end of Transfigurations, Harry, Ron and Hermione waited for Fred and  
George to arrive. They were supposed to have been there at 3:30 but it was 3:50  
and there wasn't any signs of them.  
  
Suddenly a great shout was heard near the quidditch pitch where the slytherins  
had went to practice that afternoon. The three of them ran towards the pitch  
and saw what had made the team so furious. Malfoy who was now captain, had been  
turned once again into a ferret but on his broom. And nobody in the team could  
catch him because the broom was so out of control. Hermione looked around, worried,  
to see if any teacher were there and finally saw what controlled the  
broomstick. Fred and George were sitting on the benches and had what look like  
a remote control in their hand. It also seemed they had something protecting  
them because none of the Slytherins could get near them.  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron's robes and pulled them towards his brothers.   
When they saw them coming, Fred and George gave them a big smile and Fred  
invited them to come over and watch the show.  
  
As they sit down beside them, Fred gave a jerk to his remote control and finally  
set the broom down.  
  
- So how do you like it? asked George.  
- It's one of our newest invention. For the broom we based ourselves on muggle  
remote control toys but with a few addition. You don't actually need the remote  
control but it's much funnier like that. Oh and you can't find anything by  
magic. If they ever try to find what happen to that broom none of the spells  
will locate anything. To them it will look like a normal broom.  
- Cool!!!!! Can I have one? asked Harry.  
- If you can pay for it...  
- That much?  
- Yep. Anyway, our second invention is the shield surrounding us. It's  
invisible, undetectable once again and will only let in those you invit.   
Which is why it let you three in but not the Slytherins, said George.   
- Very nice...  
- Mum didn't think so when we showed it to her. She was ready to explode,  
chuckled Fred.  
- And the ferret?  
- Kinda like Canary cream, but it will turn the eater into the animal they  
resemble the most. Kinda like animagi but not at will and not pemanently, said  
George.  
  
Harry and Ron chuckled and Hermione looked at them disapprovingly.  
  
- Once your arrival is announced, they will know who did this.  
- And they won't have expected anything else. Dumbledore knew what he was  
getting into when he said we could come for Ginny's birthday. Speaking of  
which, where is she? My present can't wait, asked George looking around.  
- Probably plotting the dreadful demise of Snape, said Hermione.  
- Why?  
- The git gave her a detention tonight because she was 30 seconds late to his  
class and then he gave her a second detention tonight because she messed up her  
potion, all but yelled Ron.  
  
Fred and George looked at them, unbled to believe that even Snape could be that  
evil.  
  
" Have you forgotten him in the two years you were gone? Of course Snape is  
capable of doing that..." said Hermione.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other and smiled an evil smile. Harry was  
getting scared just by looking at them.  
  
- I told you George it would come in handy, said Fred, reaching out to get his  
bag and rummaging through it.  
- Yes you did, didn't you? Are you sure you were just guessing in Trelawney's  
class or did you really get visions? asked George  
- That's for me to know and you to find out, my dear brother... AH HA! said Fred,  
holding triumphantly a piece of paper.  
- What's that? asked Ron, reading the paper.  
- Did we tell you who's watching the store? Two girls from the States... umm I  
mean Canada sorry... Anyway, they are a pair of muggleborn witch. They were  
never properly trained in wizardry because their parents wanted them to be  
normal. We met them when we went to Canada to see if there was a potential  
market for Weasley's Wizard wheeze. They didn't even know they were  
witches before bumping into us. They went to a muggle school and they told us  
about the time they made their chemistry class exploded because they mixed they  
wrong element. With a few experimentation, we were able to find the equivalent  
of their chemistry ingredients with our potions ingredients. Ingredients that  
we never think to mix together but if they ever come into contact, it can cause  
the destruction of a dungeon the size of, let's say, your potions class, said  
Fred, grinning broadly.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, grinned and high five each other.   
  
- I can't let you do that, Hermione said.  
- Why not? Come on, 'Mione. Live a little, said Ron.  
- As head girl, I can't let you two jeopardize the school. What if someone gets  
hurt? or killed? What if you get caught and get expelled?  
- Hermione, Ron and Harry won't be there, we'll make sure of that. We'll do it  
on our own and we can't get expelled since we already finished school, said  
George.  
  
Hermione looked at him and narrowed her eyes:"If I ever found out either you,  
Ron, or you, Harry, have been present, I'll make sure that not one of you will  
be present for graduation.Understood?" They both nodded.  
  
- Hermione, just to prove to you that they won't come, we'll go right away ok?  
asked George.  
- Do what you want.  
- Harry, do you have your invisibility cloak? Harry handed it to George, who  
drapped it around him and his twin.   
  
Fred grabbed his bag which disappeared under the cloak.  
  
- I don't think we should stay after, it might get ugly. We'll send back your  
cloak by owl. See ya soon! said Fred and fell silent.  
  
As they made their way towards the dungeon, George had to keep Fred from pulling  
pranks by telling him that it wouldn't do any good for them to get caught now.  
  
As they enter the 6th year Potion class, they were glad to see no one was  
around. Fred pulled off the cloak and put it aside and pulled out the paper  
with the ingredients on it  
  
- Phoenix feather, belladonna, salamander scale, a little muggle touch with a  
very small amount of nitrogen, and last but not least a set dungbomb to explode  
when Snape walks in the room. Oh let's not forget our personal little touch,  
Fred laughed.  
- Shut up and help me with this would you?  
- Sure bro.  
  
Together, they lifted the cauldron they would use to mix the potion. Before  
starting, George stuck a piece of parchemnt on the door. They took each  
ingredient and put them softly on the table. They had been warned that if they  
mixed two ingredient together it might ruin the entire potion. They did not  
want to take any chances and so, they were very careful with the flasks. First  
they poured the essence of belladona inside the cauldron, careful not to drop  
any on either one of their bodies. They added to it phoenix feather, the  
salamander scale and a minuscule amount of nitrogen.   
  
Fred glanced at the potion:"Now?" George nodded. Fred pulled out of his pocket  
a little vial containing a transparent liquid. It was the same potion they had  
drop on Malfoy's head to make him turn into a ferret.  
  
Finally a little before seven, the potion was done and the only thing left to  
put in was the dungbomb. Footsteps were heard coming to the classroom. Fred and  
George looked to each other, grabbed the cloak, threw the dungbomb in and  
slipped out of the classroom before Snape rounded the corner. They started  
running towards the opposite way where they knew there was a secret passage that  
went outside.   
  
Just as they were about to slip inside it, an explosion was heard coming from  
the classroom followed by a yell:"WEASLEY!!!!!!!!" It seemed Snape had found  
the little note they left on the door on which George had written:"COURTESY OF  
WWW". The yell was soon followed by the sound of an animal. The twins looked  
at each other. Almost like a seal... They burst out of laughing and slipped  
through the passageway.  
  
Back in the common room, a few minutes later, Professor McGonagall slipped in to  
talked to a surprise Ginny.  
  
- Miss Weasly, she began. I don't know how your brother managed to do what they  
did but it seems they managed to burn down almost completely the potion  
classroom and turn Snape into a seal. How they did that I do not know but this  
came in soon after it happened. Incidently, your detention will be given at  
another time. Happy Birthday.  
  
With that, she left, leaving Ginny with a letter and a light package. She  
suspected they had learned about her detention and this was their revenge. She  
sighed, sat down beside the portrait of the Fat Lady and opened the envelop on  
which it was written:"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY!!! FROM FRED AND GEORGE"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hello Dearest Ginny,  
  
We are writing this letter to you because, due to an unfortunate incident to  
Professor Snape, we are unable to meet with you and wish you happy birthday from  
the bottom of our heart.   
  
George cut the crap and get on with it please. On second thought. I'll go on  
with it.   
  
Fred you told me I could announce to her that we had burned down the potion  
class and we had turned Professor Snape into the animal that resembled him the  
most.  
  
Who would've thought a seal would be the obvious choice. Way too cute for  
him...   
  
Fred you scare me when you say things like that.   
  
George you are way too influenceable, you know... Anyway we had this idea from  
our Canadian collegues who are mending the store right now. They melt down  
their chemistry lab and we took the ingredients and invented this potion. You  
can tell Hermione that we'll never sell it. Too many risk of us being sued...   
  
Who said we were going to be sued anyway? But we won't take chances. Here is  
the instructions and our potion if you want to try it out... That's the one who  
turned him into a seal... It should wear off by next Monday...  
  
Happy Birthday little sis  
From the twins  
Gred and Forge   
  
Recipe for meltdown  
  
Phoenix feather  
Belladonna  
Dungbombs  
Nitrogen  
Salamaner scale  
Animagi potion (only to be found at Weasley's Wizard Wheeze)  
  
First of all put in the belladonna and the phoenix feather. Be sure to take the  
same amount of belladonna as phoenix feather,because it will counteracts the  
belladonna's poisonous effect and will give to the potion the firey quality.   
  
Add the Salamader scale, Nitrogen (very carefully unless you want explosion  
right away) and Animagi potion. Put in the set dungbomb and wait for the victim  
to arrive.  
  
No harm will come to the victim unless you count being turn into an animal for  
about 3 days.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ginny started laughing and laughing for the first time that day. She was so  
glad she had them as brothers. But no one else seemd t remember her birthday  
since lunch time... Oh well they probably have something planned for that  
evening.  
  
****  
  
Next chapters  
- The birthday party  
- The romance (yeah!!!!!)  
- And if you guys are nice and ask politely I'll put up the detention  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. note

My muse has come back from her long, extended, unfruitful vacation. I shoulda just given up... But now she's back with a vengeance. My christmas vacation are almost up, why now? My mind is stuffed with story ideas and I have to write them but I'm going back to school in three days...  
  
Anyhoo, this will not be the last time I will post on Fanfiction. net but since I feel that no one reads author bios I'm afraid this will have to come here  
  
I am truly sorry that I'm using time of the operator to post but since most of the fanfic sections has been eliminated, this is no biggie...  
  
Most of my fanfic will first be updated on another website before being updated here so please feel free to check there and here also as I don't know in which order it will be udated. Please check back soon for updates and I am truly sorry for the delay thiat my lack of inspiration caused. If there is anyone to read my fics that is.... 


	4. Party! And where a little romance gets i...

Happy Birthday part 3- Party!!!!!!!!!..... And where a little romance gets in the way  
  
********************************* Just as Ginny was stepping through the portrait hole, Harry came running towards her. He grabbed her hand effectively stopping her from going any further. Actually, stopping her from doing anything at all. He litterally had to pull her through the portrait back in the hall.  
  
- I'm sorry Ginny. You can't go in yet. I've been selected to keep you away from the common room, he said, making a rueful face and giving her her cloak. - Listen, Harry, if you don't want, just tell me what time I have to be back to the common room and you can go on your merry way, she said, noticing his face. - I volunteered to be here. It's just that I didn't think of anything else to do but going for a walk on the school grounds... in the cold. Which would be why I brought your cloak, he answered, motionning to his own cloak and pointing to her cloak which she hadn't taken yet. - Oh...  
  
Just as she was reaching for her cloak, he changed his mind and shook his head. Confused, she looked at him and dropped her hand. He smiled at her and draped her cloak around her shoulder. As he was tieing it, she looked away, chanting to herself the mantra "Do not blush" over and over again. When he finished his task, Harry took her hand and brought her down to the Entrance Hall.  
  
During the entire way, Ginny kept glancing at their joint hands. Everytime she thought she could control herself, she just had to look at him the at their joint hand and she started blushing again.  
  
Harry's face, during the entire way, was unreadable to her. But she still couldn't stop herself from looking at Harry. Since she was looking at him, she wasn't looking in front of her. Just as they were going down the last steps opf stairs, she missed the last tricked step and stumbled down.  
  
Harry's quick reflexes caught her. Mortified, she loooked around to make sure nobody saw her. Relieved, Ginny saw that no one else was in the Hall. She glanced at Harry and stared directly into his bright green eyes. She blushed bright red as she noticed that she only had to wrap her arms around his neck and she would be at the right height to kiss him. Sadly, she gently gave a shove to his chest to make him put her down. He had a brief look of regret, so brief she thought she imagined it, he smiled then set Ginny down. Once again Harry took her hand and brought her outside.  
  
They walk near the lake and sat down under a small tree. Harry looked at her and smiled.  
  
- So when's your detention? he asked, trying to make her comfortable. - Well, I don't know. It's been cancelled, because Fred and George turned him into a seal, she answered. Harry looked at her, surprised. - A seal? Why a seal?  
  
She showed him the letter. As he read it, his smile grew bigger and Ginny almost wished she hadn't shown him because now, if he kept that smiles, she wasn't going to be able to look at him, much less listen to him. She almost sighed but stopped herself just in time. (A.N. Imagine the look on Hermione's and Susan's face in the movie during Lockahrt's class and that's the look she's giving Harry).  
  
- That's what they did to Malfoy, he said. Well part of it. - What do you mean?  
  
And so he explained her exactly what happened earlier that afternoon. They both laughed quite a bit. Especially when Harry asked her if they had really burned down the potion dungeon.  
  
- Can I copy this down? It might be useful to interrupt a certain potion class... Although I think that just hearing the name of SEAL might be enough to have detention... We better not get on his bad side come monday..., he said, still laughing. - I'm so going to get it come my detention, mumbled Ginny. He will never fogive my brothers and it will be more fun to edge me on than Ron... - Don't worry Gin, I'm sure Dumbledore will warn him not to be to harsh on you, Harry answered, using her nickname which made her shiver. Beside you can always threaten him to turn him back... You're cold. You should have said so.  
  
With that he moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. Ginny shivered once again and leaned in to soak up his warmth and smell. Suddenly, Ginny remembered something something and looked at him, frowning.  
  
- Harry, did you volunteer to babysit me or did Ron said to go because you're the only one that he trusts to let me alone with except Hermione and he wanted to keep her close to him? - Well I believe that the fact that he pushed me out of the dorm by saying : "Oh I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind staying with her" when Hermione said she would go, means that he wanted her all for himself. Ane while I didn't exactly volunteer, because I didn't know if you wanted me here with you. I don't mind being here. And don't call it baby-sitting. At 16, you can be trusted on your own. It is merely to keep you company. - My brother doesn't seem to think so... - About? - They don't seem to realize that I'm 16. Because I'm the only girl and their only sister that I should have 7 dads. - Well I'm not your brother am I? - No you're not.  
  
"And it's a good thing too." They both thought at the same time. Suddenly Harry looked at her and slowly brought his head down, catching her lips in a chaste kiss. She froze, unable to believe what was happening. Taking her lack of response negatively, Harry stopped the kiss and sighed. Ginny looked at him.  
  
- Come on Gin, I think we should go back, he stated dejectively. - o.....ok..., stuttered Ginny.  
  
They both walk back to the common room. This time neither Harry nor Ginny were talking or touching, Ginny trying to figure out what to do and Harry... well Harry's face was once again blank and totally unreadable.  
  
At the portrait, Ginny turned towards Harry but he cut her off, saying the password. He pushed her in.  
  
All the sixth and seventh years were assembled in the common room, waiting for her to arrive. When they saw her, they yelled to her "Happy Birthday". She smiled and turn around to thank Harry but he was gone. A little put out she glanced around the room and let other people take her in and smiled.  
  
************************* 


End file.
